


Embers

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 富家少爷！龙/戏子！龄一个老套的故事春夏秋冬又一春





	Embers

初春的雪都是绵软的，素白的雪花刚一入地就化为了一滩污水。虽然不及数九寒天刺骨的冷，但打春的那股暖和劲儿也都被融化的雪都带走了。

天色渐晚，趁着黄昏最后一点亮光，隆庆戏馆的班子中的小学徒们还在后场院一齐练武工，都是七年坐科、签了字画了押的孩子，尚且用不到老先生来教，都是由师哥带着，吊嗓子，学身段，练武工。就连师哥也还是半大的孩子——在台子上面低头仔细看着小学徒们练功的那位师哥，名叫张九龄，也才刚十二岁。这年纪放在别处算小的，搁在梨园就不是那么回事儿了，有十一岁第一次上台串演，十三岁就成了角儿的。张九龄也上过台，但是串演都不算，只跑龙套。他六岁入的班子，那时嗓子特别好，刚来就被老先生挑走了放在眼前捧着教，到了十一二岁，声音就像不受控制的飞鸟，一眨眼就跑没影了。

老天爷不赏这口饭，谁也没办法。

坐科的七年还剩一年多，老先生心疼这个努力用功的孩子，有心提前让他离开去寻个新的营生。张九龄却说隆庆班只要还在一天，他就不走，只要还给一口饭还留一席床铺，他什么都能做什么也愿做，只求继续学戏唱戏，于是他就这么留了下来。

正指导着小学徒们练功，他的一个师弟，九南，蹬蹬蹬从前院跑过来，到了张九龄面前气喘吁吁：“不好啦，新来那个小孩不见了。”

“哪个？叫什么名？长什么样？”

“就是晌午被他爹妈送过来，哭天喊地要走的那个。还没来得及给名字呢，刚还在跟前，我一个不注意他就跑没影了。”九南急得不行。

“你先说长什么样。”

“这么高。”九南比划着。“脸圆的，白白净净的。跑出去的时候就穿着件黑色的单衣，冻坏了就不好了。”

张九龄嘱咐九南在这看着这群孩子练功，他手里抄上根竹尺，两指宽三尺长，从边上的侧门出去。这隆庆戏馆前前后后没有张九龄不熟悉的地儿，没多久他就在一个胡同口那瞧见了个孩子，蹲在地上不知道在干嘛。张九龄隔着老远喊了一嗓子，只见那孩子闻声站起来寻找声源。

走近再看，个子挺高，脸挺圆，白净的脸冻得通红，穿着不合身的黑色单衣。肯定就是他了。张九龄上前拽不由分说就把他往回拽。

刚一进场院，张九龄把那孩子推到了墙边，让他开始撕腿，那孩子不肯，哭喊着。张九龄就拿竹尺隔着衣服抽他的胳膊，没使什么力气呢，那孩子的眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉。这样的孩子他不知道见过多少了，他自己也是从那过来的，还没长开的身体就得接受摔打，别提多难受。

但是哭成这样的，他还真没见过几个，仿佛受了天大的委屈，鼻涕一把泪一把，哭到后面都打起嗝来。眼看着腿是下不去了，那就练嗓子吧，哭的时候嗓子倒是很亮。连哄带骂说了半天，这才不哭了，但是还一抽一抽的。可教他吊嗓子，他也不学，一个劲儿地说要走。

“走什么走，从今儿起你就住这吃这了，七年后你才能再踏出那道门槛。”

一听说七年后才能走，那孩子哭得更凶了，眼泪流得差不多了，就生嚎起来。

这一嚎不要紧，把隆庆戏馆的班主给嚎过来了，刚过来还没问清怎么回事，他一看到站在那抹眼泪的那孩子，把他给吓得一哆嗦。

“九龄，这、这怎么回事？”这一紧张，班主连话都说不通顺了。

“这不今儿刚来的一个小学徒，刚跑出去了，我给拽回来让他压压腿，还没怎么呢，就哭成这样了。”

“你还想怎么着。”班主拿着扇子敲了张九龄一下，把人打懵了，“我的小祖宗诶，这哪是什么小学徒，这不是王家的小少爷吗？这前面找他找得热火朝天，你怎么把他给弄到这来了，诶哟，我的小祖宗，您可别哭了。”

班主好言好语地哄着，可那孩子越有人哄哭得就越凶，张九龄隐隐觉得自己许是惹祸了。这孩子他不认识，王家他可知道，整个北京城谁不知道他王家，上数三代，全是富商。但是他有点想不通王老板来听戏怎么还带着个孩子。

“这位小少爷从小在国外长大的。最近刚回来，这不怕他忘了传统，才来带着他听戏的。”班子解释着，焦急都写在了脑门上，“九龄你赶紧跟我走去给王老板赔个不是。”

本来是准备接受雷霆之怒的，班主一过去就让张九龄跪下了，但是还没说什么，谁成想王家的那位小少爷一见他爹就立刻不哭了，眼睛一眨一眨的，一个劲儿抽着鼻子。王老板也不算动怒，说了句不知者不罪，在班主的拱手道歉之下就带着那位小少爷离开了，临走，那位小少爷还一步一回头，瞧了好几眼跪在那的张九龄，才拽着他爹的手走出了戏园子。

 

盛夏来得突然，就像梦中没有脸的怪物，张开带着獠牙的血盆大口将人囫囵个地吞进去。王九龙趴在桌子上，听着外面热浪里翻滚着的蝉鸣声，从额头上滴下来的汗水印湿了下面的宣纸，他用手指抹了把脸上的薄汗，在上面印出手的形状。旁边的老先生之乎者也地教他八股文，听得他头大，又听不懂，因为老先生也不讲，就只让他背。平日里他还能去学堂，一到周末就被按在这硬着头皮学这些老掉牙的玩意。

坐在这不到一个小时，他就吵着要去厕所，趁着老先生不注意，从花园留给花匠们的小门溜了出去。在街上买了点零嘴，心情舒畅地逛了一会儿，就又觉得无趣了。就这么闲逛乱走着，走到了隆庆戏馆的楼前，便鬼使神差般地进去了。一开始是被拦了下来的，以为是来胡闹的小孩，也得亏看门的伙计有眼力见，虽然不认得王九龙，但是瞧他这公子哥的打扮，不好就这么不由分说地往外赶，便去找班主询问清楚，这才知道是王家的小少爷，于是好生地请去了包厢，茶水点心一应俱全。

进来时门口的水牌子上写了什么他也没注意看，看了也不一定知道是什么。单纯在这吃茶打发时间，他在二楼的包厢里看了半晌，实觉无趣，就连观众叫好他也不知道好在哪。就在他准备离开的时候，从戏台子左边跑进场的一个演员吸引住了他的目光。他不知道那人唱得是什么，演得又是谁，只觉得每一个动作都好看极了，举手投足都让人无法移开眼神。那人挥着剑，即便是表演上的打斗，他也觉得是脚下生风，好似他看的那些小说中令人艳羡不已的侠士，下场时他在台上翻了三番，王九龙竟然和叫好的观众一起鼓起掌来。

他一向觉得皮黄这玩意，是埋入半截黄土的，就像该被剪掉的髡发一样，连那些给平民观看的音乐剧也比皮黄好上几分。但是现在他却急冲冲地跑进后台，大家都知道这是王家的小少爷，无人敢拦，一路畅通无阻进了去，挨个到正在擦油彩的演员们面前看，这个不是，那个也不是。最后在后台最里面，最偏僻的地方找到了那个人，拉着还沾着油彩的手，就说 _ 你好。 _

“我叫王九龙。”他笑开了，唇红齿白的，“你叫什么？”

一听是叫九龙，他还以为是新来的师弟，他回答道：“九龄。”这不算艺名，顶多是师傅给的名字，真正上台了，才能起艺名。

“九龄？”他细细地在嘴里念着这名字，“九龄，九龙，我们真有缘分。”

这场院里的学徒里有十来个都是九字科的，怎么就算有缘了。后来他才知道王九龙根本不是戏班子里的学徒，叫九龙只是巧合。后来又过了很久，他才知到四年前那个被他用竹尺打哭，又逼着撕腿的那个小孩，就是王九龙。

两人自此就算熟络起来了。张九龄本就是不能登台的，身段再怎么好，唱差几分，也成不了角儿。那次登台是因为原本的演员病了，临时把他抓来的。他如今已经十六岁，自六岁那年进了梨园，已有整整十年，什么活都干。平日里教小学徒，有时也上场跑龙套，戏馆里人手不够，端茶倒水的活他也做。

王九龙总是挑着午后，阳光没那么毒辣了，有时是从家，有时是从学堂悄悄地跑出来，到戏馆后面来找张九龄。他忙的时候，王九龙就坐在一边看他教师弟们练身段，吊嗓子，眼神粘在人家身上。闲下来了，他就跟在张九龄身后央求着他给自己唱戏听，张九龄说他唱得不好，他咧开嘴嘿嘿直笑，毫不觉得自己的话丧良心。

“你唱什么都好听。”王九龙这样说。

这日他又来了，发现场院里没什么人，只有几个扫地的。他四处瞧着，在南边敞着门的书房里看见了张九龄，他站在桌前，左手拄着木桌，右手拿着毛笔正在那不知写着什么。满脸满头的全是汗，他自己时不时地拿手背抹上一把。

他走近前，张九龄写得十分专注，竟没注意到王九龙走到了他的身边，正低头看着他写的毛笔字。

王九龙扑哧一声笑出来。

张九龄吓了一跳，毛笔顿了下去，划拉出一条墨迹道子。

“你笑什么？”他心生不悦，觉得这小破孩是在嘲笑他，他六岁进了梨园开始学皮黄，不认得什么字，也没读过书，如今也是照葫芦画瓢，写的是什么一概不知。

“我笑你的字写得也太难看了。”王九龙完全没注意到张九龄的表情，这个年纪他哪会察言悦色，笑得越来越厉害，“写得都快比我还难看了，”他又仔细看了看，摇头说，“不，还是我写得更难看些。”

张九龄彻底没了脾气。

“唱戏给我听吧。”王九龙从他手里夺过那根毛笔，扔在桌上，双手拄着下巴带着期待的眼神看着张九龄，“不要看这糟粕玩意，八股文现在已经落后了，不行了。”

“我唱得不好。”

“你唱什么我都觉得好。”

年纪不大，脸皮倒是挺厚，说这种违心的话也不觉得臊得慌。张九龄想。

“你识字？”他问。

王九龙点点头。

“那你教我识字，我给你唱戏，”张九龄说，“怎么样？”

王九龙用力地点点头。

那天下午，两个孩子，一个大声唱着戏词，一个像教书先生般摇头晃脑地背书，在炎炎的烈日之下，吃茶如饮牛，谁也没意识到，这将是两人一生中最快乐的时光了。

天将将黑，王九龙知道自己得走了，再不回家怕是得挨打。他就撒娇似的拽着张九龄的衣袖让他最后再唱一句，待他唱完，王九龙仍然拉着他的胳膊，脸凑过去，亲了一口张九龄的脸颊。

“你、你你你你做什么？”他磕磕巴巴地说，又气又急，脸红得飞快。

“在国外，”王九龙说，“朋友之间都是要这样亲脸颊的，见面时亲，道别时也亲。”

“可、可是，”张九龄一急，便口不择言了，“男女授受不亲。”

“我又不是女的。”王九龙说，他笑嘻嘻地指了指自己的脸颊，“你也亲亲我。”

张九龄一甩手，“不行。”

“有什么不行的。”王九龙说，“我们是不是朋友吧，是朋友就要亲的。”

他仍然犹疑不定，但看到那张期待的面孔，就又觉得没什么，就在白净的脸颊上轻轻地落下了一吻，那个孩子几乎是傻笑着冲他挥手道别，跑到远处直到没了踪影。

 

秋月是惨白的。

世事无常，谁也料不到接下来会发生什么。张九龄十九岁那年，一直破败得如同簌簌秋叶的嗓子竟然见好，不算惊才绝艳，但也绝不是没法见观众的那种。在台上唱了六个月，也算是小有名气，有人捧了，便是角儿。原本那个经常偷偷进来的半大孩子，如今十七岁，个子蹿了起来，身材颀长，正经地成了老主顾，只要张九龄在台上，总能看到他搁下面。

前十年张九龄没给师傅赚到钱，反而吃住都在戏馆，如今上了台，每月的薪钱一半还是交给师傅，剩下一半留下来。登台之后他也不住在戏园子里了，隔着三四条街赁下了个小院，住下了。今天下台回家，走到门口就瞧见王九龙坐在上面，帽子戴得很低，遮住了大半张脸。他前脚进院，王九龙后脚就跟了进来。

“你今天唱得真好。”刚一进屋，王九龙就说。

“是吗。”张九龄淡淡地说。

“是啊。”

“今儿我唱的什么？”张九龄问。

“……”

张九龄忍不住笑了，“你啊，装模作样在下面当自己是老戏迷呢，人家叫好你也叫好。”

“反正我觉得你好。”王九龙说，脸颊鼓起来，仍像小孩子般。

给王九龙倒了杯茶，瞧着他手里拿着的鹅黄色盒子，问他是什么。

“一家新开的糕点铺子，我买的柠檬蛋糕，看着不错。”

“又买那些甜得齁死人的玩意，你是觉得我这嗓子还能遭住几回？”

“你尝尝嘛，就尝一口，剩下的我自己吃还不成吗？”王九龙说，嘀嘀咕咕地闷头在那拆盒子。

张九龄看着他用勺子撇下来一块递到自己嘴边，只得张嘴，倒是不算太甜，就是腻了点。

“我听说大栅栏那新开了家照相馆，什么时候有空咱俩去拍张照怎么样？”王九龙一边吃蛋糕一边说道，腮帮子鼓鼓的。

“咱俩啊？”张九龄说，“我听说都是男男女女的过去拍照，你和我去算什么？”

“怎么，戏迷和角儿还不能一起拍个照啦？”

“行，怎么不行。”张九龄笑，“王家的小少爷想和谁拍照，谁敢说不行啊。”

“……”王九龙放下了手里的叉子，琢磨着张九龄这句话。

“跟你开玩笑呢。”张九龄说，“你以前拍过照吗？”

“拍过，在英国的时候拍过几次，其实没什么劲，照片黑乎乎的，像死人脸。”王九龙说。

“你拍过几次？”

“两三次吧。”

张九龄不轻不重地嗯了一声，没言语。

“怎么了？”

“我听说啊，拍照得把人的魂儿勾出来，关在纸里，才能出人影。”

王九龙一愣。

“人可只有七魂六魄，照一次少一魂，如今你已经去了两三次，再拍几次可能就得魂飞魄散了。”

王九龙明知道这是歪理邪说，竟然一时半会没想好怎么反驳他，他正坐在桌子旁边纠结着，张九龄趁他沉思，低头一啄，吻了一下他还沾着一点柠檬奶油的嘴唇，果然还是很甜。

这回轮到这位小少爷面红耳赤了，他拿着叉子的手哆哆嗦嗦指着张九龄半天。

“你你你你干嘛？”

“以前不是你说朋友之间都得互相亲吻吗？”张九龄伸出舌头舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，把蹭过来的奶油舔掉。

“那是亲脸颊！”王九龙说，打了个磕巴，“恋、恋人之间才亲嘴！”

“哦。”张九龄说，低头又衔住王九龙的嘴唇，便宜占了个够，才停下来，“明儿白天去照相吧。”

结果这么一说， 王九龙眼圈红了，他握住张九龄的手，两个人的手都有点冷。

“我不想走。”他说。

“你要去哪？”

“去英国。”他说，“我爸非得让我去，让我去念书，念四年才能回来。”

张九龄笑，笑里面大多是安慰，“才四年，又不是说十年八年，没事的。”

“不行，我会想你的。”王九龙说，“哪怕是一天不见，我都想得不行，一去四年，我受不了。”

“你要是想我，就给我写信，写信若是不够，就打电话。”他说，“若是实在想见我，那就再乘船回来。”

王九龙点点头，说：“你等我。”

张九龄说：“我等你。”

 

坐火车去天津的那天，张九龄要上台，没来送他。他倒觉得松了一口气，若是这时再见他，王九龙觉得自己肯定就不舍得走了。明知道他不来，又觉得心里空落落的，看着下面乌央乌央的人，四处寻找着，总觉得自己能见到那张熟悉的面孔。结果张九龄没看到，他倒是看到了一脸焦急跑过来的九南——他认得他，那是和张九龄拜在同一个师门的师弟。两个人四目相对，王九龙一下子就觉得有什么事发生了，他连行李都没来得及拎走，在拥挤地人群中就往外跑。

果然出事了。

一大早不知道哪来的士兵，把隆庆戏馆围了个水泄不通，里面上到班主演员，下到学徒伙计，全都戴上镣铐给抓走了，接着放火把隆庆戏馆烧得一干二净。九南正巧在外面，免遭一劫，他一时也乱了手脚，不知道该怎么办，若不是昨天他和张九龄喝酒的时候，后者难得的醉了，说他那个 _ 小看客 _ 明儿下午就乘火车离开了，他也不知道要去火车站找王九龙。

刚开始俩人都很不知所措，九南急，王九龙更急。等他们俩赶回隆庆戏馆的时候，大火漫天。

王九龙还不敢回家，只得找平日里一起看戏遛鸟的公子哥们打听，各种碎片再加上道听途书，才明白了个大概齐。

烧戏馆是一名将校级别的军官，王九龙对这人并不熟悉，那位军官把隆庆戏馆的人刚一抓起来，就以莫须有的通敌卖国罪直接枪毙了大半，剩下的全关进了城南监狱。抓人放火的军官王九龙虽不熟识，但是他很快打听到了背后的人，是冯大帅。这位冯大帅他可熟得很，京城中两派相争，王家作为数一数二的富商一直是支持另外一派的，姓冯的早就想把王家收归，但他父亲一直就不同意。王九龙立刻明白了，怪不得他父亲这么着急让他离开北京，冯阳曾经登门拜访，‘好意’让王九龙进当兵打仗，给他个一官半职。话都说到这份上了，冯阳什么意思已经是司马昭之心，人尽皆知了。

如今烧戏馆，看来他是为了得到王家的支持已经不择手段了。

明白了前因后果，王九龙也没浪费时间，直奔大帅府。冯阳算到了他要来，敞开大门正等着他呢。

他着急见到张九龄， 便开门见山，第一句就问冯阳想要什么。

冯阳实际上也没想到王九龙会来得这么快，当初有人给他出这主意的时候他还嗤之以鼻，烧个戏馆，抓个戏子能有什么球用。

结果真的有用。

再见张九龄，已经是十天后。

王家大宅鸡飞狗跳，王九龙给他爸跪了整一天。任凭王老爷子打骂，王夫人在那哭喊，他就只有一句话， _ 若他死了，我也不活了。 _

王夫人哭得伤心，房顶都快掀起来了。说他这不省心的小儿子见天得和唱戏的混在一起，自个儿也唱起戏来了。

王九龙说：“唱戏的也是人，隆庆戏馆上上下下一百二十六口人，因为我，戏馆被毁，八十七人横死，尸体也无人收，都扔到了乱葬岗。百年戏馆火光冲天，就连天津卫都能瞧见，我得救他们。”

“你去救他们，谁来救你，谁来救我和你爸啊。”王夫人恸哭。

王九龙不言语，给父母磕了三个响头，不顾骂声哭声，转头就走。

 

张九龄是最后一个从城南监狱里出来的，进去十天，就像入狱十年。胡茬长出来了，人也瘦了一圈，明眼瞧着没什么伤，张九南进去把他领出来的。一出来看到铁门外面站着的王九龙，脸上有了点笑模样。

得知戏馆被烧，众人被抓的时候，王九龙又怕又急，他一滴眼泪也没掉。在家给老爷子跪下，连连说着自己不孝的时候，他红了眼圈，却也是没流泪。如今张九龄人出来了，看着安然无恙了，眼泪便再也止不住了。他冲过去抱着张九龄大哭起来，毕竟还是个孩子。

被他抱住，站在他眼前的那个人十九岁，哭得一塌糊涂的，也才十七岁。

都还是孩子。

王九龙松开手，抹了把眼泪，吸了几下鼻子，眼睛通红，鼻头通红，耳朵也通红。他连问了好几个问题，你没事吧，你还好吧，他们有没有对你怎么样。可是只见张九龄笑着摇头，王九龙更急了，问他怎么不说话。

他这一问，旁边一直绷着脸的张九南一下子没忍住，手背遮着眼睛，直哽咽。

“怎么了？”王九龙问，“你别哭，说话啊。”

“师哥的嗓子，”他说一句，喉咙梗一下，“哑了。”

张九龄的嗓子哑了。

他十一二岁的时候，嗓子倒了，别人都成角儿的时候，他只能在后场院教师弟们。人家在台上唱戏，他却只能端茶倒水，六岁入梨园，十九岁才初露锋芒，马上就要成角儿成腕儿了，熬了十三年，苦日子总算到头了，老天爷却跟他开了个巨大的玩笑。

“怎、怎么会哑？”王九龙难以置信地问，“好端端地，怎么会……”

张九龄想拦着点一旁的九南，但是哪能拦得住。

“说是有个不长眼的狱卒，以前和师哥结下了梁子，心生怨恨，这下找到机会报复了，便毒哑了他。”

“那个狱卒人呢？”王九龙咬牙切齿。

“被处理了，估计就是个替死鬼。”九南说。

“不行，我得去找典狱长，这事不能就这么算了。”王九龙被愤怒冲昏了头，拽着张九龄就往监狱里面闯，九南和张九龄俩人拦着才勉强拦下来。

张九龄皱着眉摇头，指了指自己的喉咙，又摆了摆手。

这仨人谁都不懂手语，但是张九龄的动作另外俩人一下子就看明白了。

就算找到了始作俑者，就算杀人解恨，张九龄的嗓子也不会有救了。

王九龙抱着他，紧紧地抱着，哭便是也哭不出了。

从第一次在台上见他，就知道这人像墨，像朱砂，落下来，滴在宣纸上，滴在他心头上，晕染开了，抹不掉，擦不去。

 

凛冬。

转眼戏馆被烧了有一整年，王九龙离开北京城也有十二个月了。戏馆没了，日子还得过，原本的戏班子散了，都各奔东西，该搭别的台子的搭别的台子，该离开伤心地的也都离开了。张九南也搭了别的戏馆的台子，但张九龄却没希望再上台了。胳膊腿残疾的，还听说过一两个扳过来的，可还从没听说过哑巴唱戏的。幸好当时攒下点钱，九南有时也接济一下，他从那个小院里搬了出来，住进了更偏僻的地方，虽然活得苦些，总还是能过下去。

他常常写信，按照回信来看，他也知道，自己十封信王九龙怕是有九封都收不到。他有许多话要说，却没法在信上写出来。他们刚开始也在信中互诉衷肠，但是这样的信却从未寄到过，张九龄便知道不行。后来他就只写一些家长里短，报个平安。写写北京城的夏天有多么燥热，写写大栅栏那的宝成照相馆关门歇业了，他得绕过大半个北京城到另一边去照相，才能把相片寄过去。就这样他也是不放心，一封信总是要写上两三份，邮票也要多贴上几张，一份放在绿色的邮筒里，一份自己亲自到邮局去寄。

在王九龙说他自己会忍受不了思念的时候，张九龄便知道自己其实也难忍这思念的寒冬。

他刚开始还想找点活计去做，但是人家一见他是哑巴，考虑都不考虑，就把他赶出门去。由于常常去邮局，他得到了个帮人写信的机会，幸亏当年识了字——他一想到这，便又想起王九龙来。只觉得这世间多少事，就都是命。若他当时把那孩子赶了出去，他们二人没因此相识，是不是他现在还在戏台上唱戏，王九龙是不是已然搭上去往英国的渡轮，这一切便都不会发生了。

可是若是如此，他便遇不上这个人，许不下这颗心。拿嗓子换来和他见面，那也值了。

但是自从入冬以来，他收到的回信便越来越少。信中也提到了最近战事吃紧，只能随着军队在整个华北四处流窜。而就在两个月前最后一封信中，难得地提到了这场战争马上就要结束了。这让他心情大好，就连来找他写信的街坊邻居都要问问是不是有什么好事。但是一晃两个月过去，再无消息传来，张九龄越发地觉得事情不太对。直到今天，他拿到了早上的报纸，头版头条便是冯阳的军队在北仓大败，几乎全军覆没，直奉两军已经在前往北京城的路上。

张九龄的第一个想法就是确认王九龙的生死，报纸上写有一小部分军官被俘。但是北京城都危在旦夕，人人自危，根本没有谁能告诉他状况如何。无奈之下他只想到得去王家大宅，他们多少会比自己消息灵通些。他从胡同出来，原本还晴朗的天突然阴云密布，没多久雪花便飘了下来，他顶着风雪走了大半路程，就快到王家大宅时，张九龄又突然想起自己失了声音，若是王家没人会手语，谁也不明白他在说什么。他只得转向去戏馆那找九南，他那个师弟跟在身边学了一点手语，但又不知道今日九南是否登台，万一不在，那又该怎么办。

要去的地方都在不同的方向，风雪之中，他前进两步，又退回三步。

他正踟躇不决，隐约听到一个细小的声音，在叫他师哥。

张九龄转头，看见举着伞的一个姑娘，走近了，认出那是九南年前刚过门的媳妇。

如见救命稻草一般，张九龄举起手中被风雪打湿的报纸，他用手指戳着上面的头版新闻。

那姑娘摇摇头，说：“师哥，我不识字。”

张九龄攥着报纸的手更紧了，面露痛苦的神色。

“师哥，你、你别急。”她安抚道，“我回来时听报童叫卖的声音，是……是不是你那相好的出事了？”

张九龄点头如捣蒜。

“师哥，你先别急。我这就带你去找九南。”那姑娘拉着张九龄的胳膊便往戏馆的方向走。

 

一到戏馆后台，就看到了正在备场的九南，张九龄急切地比划着，手势打得眼花缭乱，他也不识几个大字，让张九龄慢慢地说，又听自己媳妇解释了一番，多少算是明白了怎么回事。这事谁遇上都着急，他也没辙，只能先安抚着，说再等等。但是张九龄却急得直摇头，手语比划得更乱了，九南不得不抓住他的手让他停下来。

“师哥，你冷静点。”

_ 我怎么冷静 _ 。

这句话九南倒是看明白了，他让张九龄不要大段大段地比划，他问什么，再比划什么。

_ 好。 _

“你想怎么办？你不算家属，也不沾亲带故，就算去军队那边问了，且不说没消息，有消息人家也不能告诉你。”九南说。

_ 去王家。 _

“师哥，”九南面露难色，“不是我说，王家现在估计也不会给你什么好脸色看，他们都觉得是你害了他们家小儿子，怎么可能会告诉你他的状况呢。”

_ 去王家。 _ 张九龄就像是没听见一样，再次比划着。

“去了肯定也……”九南说着，他媳妇在旁边拽了一下他胳膊，摇了摇头，九南也明白是什么意思，“行，我带你去。但是今天这风雪这么大，而且消息今天刚到，王家也不一定有什么消息。”

_ 现在就去。 _

得。他也不是今天第一天得知自己师哥的固执的，十二岁倒嗓子竟然还能拼命练到十九岁上台唱戏，这份固执他张九南早就见识到了。

“行，现在去就现在去。”张九南戏服一脱，找了人帮忙顶场，“我看王家能把你我怎么样。”

理所当然地吃了闭门羹。

刚开始是无论怎么敲门都无人应声，后来干脆派了两个膀大腰圆的家丁在门口看着，连大门都不让近身。俩人就顶着大雪，在门口的台阶上坐了一天，直到天黑。九南知道他肯定劝不了，就一直什么也没说，陪着张九龄在这坐到了天黑，他才劝张九龄回吧。一劝就劝动了，俩人在路口分道扬镳，各回各家。张九南总觉得哪不太对，但是也没多想。

接着两日张九南在戏馆唱戏，回家后他听媳妇说这两天张九龄一早就去王家大宅的门口敲门，不让敲就在那蹲等，张九南一听头都大了，这寒冬腊月的，大雪天在外面天天耗着，身体是要出问题的。没办法，九南得空就去劝，劝也劝不动，就差一个闷棍打晕了拖回家了。

这一连七天，张九龄日日站在王家大宅外面，看门的家丁都换了几茬，有时就连他们看着也有些不忍，但是老爷的命令，做仆人的不能不听，没招，就这么耗着吧。张九南偶尔来，他也不是日日得空，还得挣钱养家。这日他正在那苦口婆心地劝着，说万一王九龙好模好样地回来了，你一病不起了怎么办？话刚说完，打马路那边路过俩人，频频侧目，还小声嘀咕着。

_ 诶，这都说婊子无情，戏子无义的，你瞧那位，听说是王家小少爷的相好，倒是有情有义啊。 _

_ 我看不见得，说不定是为了钱呢，能勾搭上个小少爷，那是后半辈子吃喝不愁了。 _

张九南听着太阳穴直突突，拎起路边一块板砖就往那俩人身上扔，一边扔一边骂开了，骂得那叫一个难听。那俩人还想回骂几句，瞧着九南又拎起一块砖不要命的样子，就觉得没必要跟这种疯子过不去，啐了一口就灰溜溜地走了。

这边一闹，没想到王家的大门竟然开了，出来的倒是俩人都不认识的，不是王家大少爷，也不是什么熟面孔。反而是个不算太高，年纪也不算太大的公子，他手里拎着一个箱子，驱散左右的家丁之后，走下台阶，站到了张九龄的面前。

“您是张九龄，张先生吧。”这位小少爷倒是有礼貌。

张九龄点点头，比划了一下，张九龄那边翻译：“你是谁？”

小少爷：“你不必知道我是谁，我今天来是想告诉你，九龙，”他顿了顿，“已经确认阵亡了。”

若不是一旁九南扶着，张九龄怕是站都站不稳了。

“遗物已然寄了回来，尸骨无存。前不久九龙曾经打电话回来过，嘱咐我关照着你点，可惜我未尽薄力，”小少爷说着，把手里的箱子递给张九龄，“把他的状况告知与你已经是我最后可以做的了，还有这个箱子，王老爷子和夫人看不得这些东西，原本是要烧了的，但是又念你可怜，便让我把他交给你，希望今后你不要再来了。”

 

张九龄打开箱子，里面整整齐齐码着他自王九龙离开北京城以后写的每一封信，不多不少，整整一百五十封，分成几摞，拿皮筋整齐地捆扎好。他数了数，最下面却还多了一摞别的信，张九龄拆开一封，却怎么读也读不下去。

_ 你说我若想你，便给你写信。我日日想你，时时想你，我就日日写信，时时写信。你说写信若是不够，便打电话回来，可是终日奔波，根本没办法与你通话。你说若你还是想我，便乘船归来。我所在之处，有海，有船，我却无法归去。我读了你的信，便知道你过得很好，我没法把这些信寄给你，使你徒增烦恼。你说你也思念我，那便好了。你的思念，便是我的思念。 _

 

那日之后，张九龄大病了一场，在床上躺了小半月，堪堪可以下床。

 

这年的打春暖得可怕，平日里根本没发芽的如今已经发芽，不该开花的也都开花了。

张九龄在九南搭台的戏馆里谋了个营生，依旧是什么都做，除了不上台唱戏。九南已经唱成了角儿，还起了新的艺名。这日张九龄在后场院看着小学徒们，虽然不能言语，但是教个身段、压腿什么的都还行。有个小孩，年纪不大，六七岁，个子高得很，长胳膊长腿，硬得很，压起来哭爹喊娘，一哭鼻涕泡都冒出来。张九龄看着他，圆圆的脸，白净的皮肤，看着真眼熟。

他手里拿着竹尺，趁那孩子偷懒的时候打了一下胳膊，那孩子立刻皱起小脸，哭了起来。

北京城的天还是那片天，孩子不是那个孩子，场院也不是那个场院，就连戏馆也不是那个戏馆了。

张九龄刚举起竹尺，离着大老远就听见九南那亮堂的嗓子在哪喊师哥。

_ 怎么了。 _ 张九龄问。

“别问了，赶紧跟我走。”九南拽着他就往后台走，“有你的电话。”

他的电话？谁会给一个哑巴打电话？

一到后台，张九龄曾经教过的一群孩子，如今都算半大个角儿了，围在电话旁，一看到张九龄，全直勾勾地看着他，其中一个手里握着电话，眨巴了几下眼睛，愣头愣脑地把电话递过去。

张九龄犹疑地拿过了电话，他看了看话筒，又瞧了瞧九南。

九南一拍大腿，说：“你看我，都傻了。”他把头凑过去，在话筒那喊了一嗓子，“人来了，你说话吧。”

张九龄把电话搁在耳朵旁边，里面传来一个熟悉万分，却又陌生万分的声音，一瞬间他感觉自己的血液都凝固了。

“喂。”

只有一个字，他的心跳就快得可怕。

“是我。”

他握着电话的手在抖。

“我还活着。”

他的呼吸也在颤抖，鼻头酸酸的，眼泪在眼眶里打了个转，毫不留恋地落了下来，他无声地哭泣着。一旁的九南把其他人驱散了，也偷偷转过身，抹了一把眼睛。

“九龄，你把电话给九南，让他帮你传话。”

张九龄摇摇头，他想听他的声音，他死死地握着话筒，仿佛一松开，对面的人就没影了。但是他无法把这个想法传递给对面的人，他只能发出像是砂纸摩擦着的嘶哑的声音。

对面沉默了一会儿，似乎明白了。

“你要是不想的话，那就听我说，好不好 。”对方说，“是的话你就敲一下话筒，不是你就敲两下。”

他敲了一下话筒。屏住了呼吸。

“我被俘之后，他们一直都把我的身份弄错了，这才以为我已经阵亡。现在直奉两派已经占领了北京城，我父亲一向和直系交好，身份弄明白了之后，我马上就能回去了。”

一声敲击。

“对不起，我无法想像这些日子你有多么痛苦。”

两声敲击。他希望他能明白自己的意思。

“我很快就能回去了，很快。”他说，声音里混杂着万千情绪，“九龄，你等我。”

张九龄抬起手，缓慢而有力地在话筒上敲了三下。千言万语便只剩这三声敲击，也不是敲在话筒上，而是敲在两个人的心上。

_ 我等你。 _

 


End file.
